Desperation Leads to Disaster and Despair
by Dracozion
Summary: Post Sotsd kinda a wacky idea but what if Varian trys to make a deal with Bill Cipher to save his father.


Chapter 1 Hi guys this is my first time really posting something here so my writing likely isn't the best so please forgive me for newbie mistakes. And i'm a slow writer.

Got this idea from seeing someone draw it. Also I know that's not how it works but if it can banish him can that also force summon him?

The sound of fingernails scraping against the stone floor permeated the cell as Varian tried carve out shallow indents in the shape of a circle with little progress. He had hoped that this would be quick and easy but it was very apparent that that wouldn't be the case. Nothing was ever easy for him was it, nothing at all. Life really was unfair. He still had yet to manage to free his father but he would soon, or at least dared to hope. 'I'll set you free I swear. No matter what. I don't care what comes of me' Varian thought to himself determined as he continued on trying to make deep enough indents to see.

Varian wasn't one to really believe in magic but at this point he didn't have any other ideas, Nothing had worked, not alchemy, the sundrop, or her unbreakable hair and not like he had anything to lose by trying. It took him a few hours but he had finally managed to the markings of the inner and outer ring pretty clear, most of his nails were whittled down all the way to the finger and then some, and it hurt, but he could deal with pain, and besides it wasn't that bad.

Next on the list were the symbols; tree, creepy star with a daunting eye in the middle, a 6 fingered hand, that was quite strange he knew of maybe one case of that anomaly, and some sort of animal he had never seen, or a poorly drawn horse, a falling star, a stitched heart or broken was it implying a broken heart… like his, glasses that reminded him of his goggles, he missed them at least he still had Rudiger the one consistent thing in his life, a question mark well he certainly had a lot of questions, a bag of ice, and a… a fish? He was unsure of what to call it, and in the very center was a triangle with a one animalistic eye and top hat along with spindly limbs.

The walker of dreams, a fabled creature of chaos known to very few that could grant your deepest desires, but it would twist your words, Varian was sure that he could make sure there were no loopholes when he made his wish, hopefully there wasn't a limit on terms. And then there was the price for your wish, no matter the cost i'll pay it, even in blood. Varian thought determined.

It took a surprisingly long time to finish even one, the question mark. He was about halfway through his next one which was to be the glasses which were taking an aggravatingly long amount of time when he realized that none of his fingers had nails that would be able to do anything Varian growled quietly in frustration and considered his options, he tried asking for chalk which he didn't really think would work since no one ever helped him, not when he truly needed it that all turned their backs. 'Didn't Rapunzel help you try to get the flower?' His councisness asked. "After she ABANDONED me, she promised to help and when I needed it the most she turned me away, she threw me back into the blizzard that was so dangerous that they had to evacuate very helpful isn't it!" Varian yelled aloud in anger.

"Woah kid calm down." One of his guards called out to him it was the thin lanky one, guard number 1. Varian clenched his teeth together and bit back a nasty response, getting distracted now wouldn't help, focus he could get vengeance later.

What else could he write with, there wasn't anything useful in his cell just a hole in the ground and mat that was a sorry excuse for a bed. As far as meals went all he got were stale pieces of bread and water from paper cups, the bread was certainly stale but not rocksolid. He looked over to his only companion Rudiger who was lying in the corner asleep, chest rising peacefully, no I won't involve him any more, he was the only one who didn't deserve what happened. Varian felt a few soft pangs of regret at how he had been treating his loyal friend.

He looked down to his hands and noticed a speck of red seeping from his raw finger, blood, he thought with a bit of usease. 'Really? Why is this still a issue? I'm the one who brought the kingdom to its knees and was its greatest threat and the sight of blood still makes me uneasy?' Varian found that somewhat amusing to mull over he had almost crushed people to death and that felt okay, good even at the moment, but still blood was off putting. He couldn't help but to let out a broken laugh that got worried gazes shot his way.

It's disgusting and it's making me queasy but, maybe it will work, I'm willing to try. He returned to making the cipher wheel, it was a lot faster doing it this way but it was sloppy and disgusting., but the minor wound kept trying the scab over, he ignored it and reopened the wound letting out a huff as he did. He continued on with it, in the end it was shoddy work at best, but it was discernable at least. It should work.. right?

He was almost done when he felt wary eyes on him and heard his two guards whispering to each other and some clinking of armor. He tried to drown it out, it probably didn't matter. Curiosity insisted on having its way so instead he found himself trying to catch the conversation and was mildly surprised at what he heard.

"-sit right with me, should we should stop him?"

"I don't like it either, the poor kids been at it for hours and is hurting himself."

Varian glared at the guard who last spoke looking into his eyes, he saw pity in them and growled or whined out a soft "Why?" More pity filled their eyes, it was agitating. He took a closer look at them and realized they were they same ones who dragged him away on the day everything changed. Them it's their fault too. He glared at them with more spite then he thought he could muster at the revelation.

"Why now when you were content to do nothing and sit here as those cursed rocks destroyed my home, or when you dragged me out as I begged-" Varian spat the word out as if it was acid. "-Begged for help, or someone to save my dad, you knew I didn't attack the princess why didn't you say anything! Where was your pity then, maybe then none of this would have happened." Varian was shaking and trembling but said the final sentence so quiet and soft that is was barely audible. It was pathetic, 'I can't even control myself'. Tears clouded the edges of his vision Varian turned around not wishing to see how they reacted.

One of them started to try to comfort him with a soft "Varian… I'm sor- "Do you know how it f-feels to be abandoned and betrayed b-by e-everyone." Varian interjected trying to not cry in the process as both the looks he was getting and the storm of emotions inside him threatened to tear him apart viscously again. "But… that doesn't matter anymore." He let out a hollow laugh that evolved into mad shrieks. As he let out his next line the cold tone with a hint of giddiness returned. "What did you hope to accomplish by distracting me?"

"What are you talking about?" One of them, the fat one, asked it sounded genuine but he had to be lying.

"No matter, I'll get my father back and you'll all pay." Varian exclaimed gleefully as he quickly drew the slitted pupil.

A pillar of blue flames and bright light flared causing Varian to have to shield his face. A deranged laugh erupted in front of him.

"Well… what do here?" The high pitched voice asked amused.

So how is that i'm not sure if its good or bad also umm no clue for updates i'm new also I didn't think this through all the way, sorry for canon inconsistencies please forgive me. Also I couldn't help myself with the reference. (This is cross posted from Ao3)


End file.
